


Waves and Rocks

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chick-Flick Moments, F/M, Fluff, Sappiness, jilted bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Being left at the alter left you feeling like the world was crashing down on you, much like the waves of the ocean crashing against the rocks. As you start to see that it is more than being left at the altar that is bothering you, a stranger comes along and offers to help you find your happiness again.





	Waves and Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fl-angst with Sammy, a beach getaway

Waves and Rocks

You felt the air change as you climbed up the large rocks at the far end of the shore. The wind was stronger, more vicious up above the ground. Your hair, now falling down from the tight curls the hairdresser had spent hours getting perfect this morning, now whipped around your face. The dress you had obsessed over for months to find the absolute perfect one was now torn and sprinkled all over with sand. It would never be pristine white again. The fluffy layers threatened to engulf you entirely as the wind caught them and blew them up into your face. You clambered up the rest of the way quickly, pushed the layers down and sat down on the rocks, wrapping your arms around your knees.

You watched as the waves thrashed against the rocks. After all, you had dealt with today, there was a surreal calming effect to the sound of the water roughly crashing into the rocks. You felt as if you could sit on these rocks forever, hypnotized by the beautiful ocean spread out before you.

As you watched the waves roll in and out of shore you replayed the events of the last twenty-four hours in your mind, trying to decide where everything went wrong.

You were so happy and excited as you boarded the flight to California. You had spent the entire last year planning for the day, down to the very last detail was set and you could barely believe the day was actually almost here. In less than a day, you would no longer be Y/F/N Y/L/N, no in twenty-four hours, you would be married to the most wonderful man you have ever met.

That’s how things should have happened. But it all went sideways and you needed to figure out why.

At the ceremony, when your sister, the maid of honor, came into your dressing room with tears in her eyes, you collapsed to your knees knowing something had gone terribly wrong. A chill ran down your back as the next few hours played in your mind on fast forward.

You had been so lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice the tall, handsome stranger walk up and stand behind you on the rocks, watching the waves. When he saw you shiver, without hesitation he removed his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders.

The unexpected contact made you jump and quickly turn to get a look at the stranger.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You looked cold.”

Normally, this kind of behavior from a stranger would creep you out, but this man was different. He was being kind, to someone he didn’t know and the look in his eyes told you that he wanted nothing in return. It’s so different from what you had dealt with today. Everyone else you had dealt with today was being overly sympathetic or very needy. This man was not being either of those and it was a very welcome change of pace.

“Thank you,” you replied with a smile as you pulled the jacket tighter around your shoulders. You were quite thankful for a barrier from the wind. It was starting to sting a little.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked, motioning to the rock beside you.

“Be my guest, but I’m afraid I am not very good company right now,” you replied as you attempted to wipe the dried up mascara off of your cheeks.

“We will see about that,” he responded as he sat down, stretching his long legs out in front of him. You realized that he really must be as tall as he had seemed and that it wasn’t just the angle you were sitting at.

For a long time, you both just sat next to each other in silence watching the ocean. It was comforting to know that he was there but wasn’t going to push you into talking. After a while, you grew stiff and decided to get a little more comfortable. You unfurled your legs, stretching them in front of you and leaned back, bracing yourself against the rocks.

“It’s so beautiful,” you sighed.

“And sad,” he added.

“Sad?” you asked, turning to look at him. His eyes caught your attention and you couldn’t look away. The colors in them were swirling much like the ocean waves. Browns, and greens and golds. It was just as beautiful as the waves.

“Mmm, sad,” he continued as he looked out to the waves. His face was suddenly very sullen as if he was remembering a very melancholy memory.

“The waves keep slamming themselves up against the rocks, looking for a place they belong, only to be turned back away. They chip away at the rocks as they push against the hard surface to accept the waves. The waves will never find what they are seeking by forcing it though. If they would sit still the rocks may soak them up, but they continue to insist on being immediately absorbed. They chip away at the rocks until there is nothing left until the rocks have floated away one piece at a time. They are so desperate for a place to belong, a home, that they don’t even see that they are destroying their only chance, so sad,” he explained.

“Well, that’s an interesting way of looking at it. When you look at it that way, it is quite sad,” you agreed, turning back to watch the waves.

You both returned to silence although your thoughts were now stuck on his words.

“You know…what you said applies to more than just the waves,” you mumbled, still lost deep in your thoughts.

“Oh? How so?” He responded, with a smirk, as if he already knew the answer.

His response broke you out of your daze and you turned to look at him again. His eyes had stopped swirling but were now the most glorious mix of honey gold and evergreen.

“Well, in a way I am the waves and the rocks,” you began and looked back out to the waves unable to look at him and explain something so personal. “I keep pushing to find my place in this world. I keep chipping away at who I am in hopes that if I change this or that about myself then maybe I will finally find where I belong. All I’ve managed to do so far is push away those I care about and lose sight of who I really am. If I don’t find another way, I’m worried that I may wake up one day to find there is nothing left of who I am, that I have floated away one piece at a time, much like the waves deteriorating the rocks,” you explained as tears began to roll down your face again.

The man reached over and wiped a tear off of your cheek and softly smiled.

“I may have just met you, and hardly know anything about you, but I do already know a few things. You are just as beautiful and fierce as those waves. You are a true force to be reckoned with, but you are so much more than that. I don’t know what happened to you today, but you are still here, still breathing, still living, still fighting to have happiness. You are so strong, so brave. Even more than that you are very much unlike those waves who keep trying the same thing over and over again never getting the results they want. You are smart. You know that you have to change, that you have to try something different and one day you will find your place in this world and then you will be happy again,” he said as he stood back up and held a hand out to you.

You looked up at him with watery eyes and didn’t understand.

“And if you will allow me to, I would love to help you find that happiness,” he continued, with the most sincere smile you had seen all day.


End file.
